Angle in Disguise
by ilovechesse09
Summary: Hi this story is about a girl who moves and finds herself more alone then anything, to only find out she falls in love and that she lies to hide her real self.


**Angle in Disguise**

**Hi this story is about a girl who moves and finds herself more alone then anything, to only find out she falls in love and that she lies to hide her real self.**

**Chpt 1. - The Good-bye**

**You get up off the floor after the break down you just recovered from.**

**Your dad calls for your help out side to pack the back of the car.**

"**Taylor, get over here and help your sister get ready to leave."**

"**Whatever"**

**You go over help finish the back seat for the dog. And then you saw Michelle walk over to you. **

"**hey Michelle, what's hanging?" You said.**

**She walks over to you and hugs you. "Were going to miss you tons Tay. It's going to be a real change for us."**

"**Yeah, but life goes on even through we don't like it." She nods.**

"**So when are you guys leaving?"**

"**in ten or twenty."**

"**well I guess this is our big Good-bye? Huh?"**

"**Yeah, I'll keep in touch, I'll try writing if I can"**

**Taylor's dad yells for her to hurry up and that there ready to leave.**

"**soon then I thought. Well bye Michelle-y"**

"**Bye Tay"**

**She walks away and went walking back to her house up the street.**

**You get into the truck that your dad rented and started your 12 hour ride to Florida.**

"**sweet-y, believe me when we get to your Grandmothers house and you get settled into your new school everything will be better."**

**You just sigh and curled up into a ball and played you CD Player and feel asleep.**

**five months later**

**Your mom was yelling at you to get ready to go to the School county Bored for your new school.**

**She was rushing every where to find your Transcript papers.**

**She asked you if you knew where they where, and if I was ready. "there in Grandmothers closet where you put then, and yes for the last freakin time" I was writing a letter to Tammy and a birth day cared to the Twins.**

**Mom calls that she's leaving. I got up and went out side to care to wait for her slow ass.**

**at the School Bored**

**I meant some really nice lady that told me I had my choice in what school I wanted. So she sat me down and told me of Port St Lucie schools and Stuart's Schools.**

**None of them had any really good art classes or music classes that were in my tast, But she started to talk about a new school called Treasure Coast High School, and that it started two years ago. I like the look of it because at South East High School in North Carolina it was very small, hell the school size in the middle of it which looks to be the court yard was he size of my old school.**

**So I thought it would be good for me and my sake that I will go to a school that was new and nobody would think they knew me, so I said yes.**

**The nice lady which I found out her name was Karle told me I start tomorrow if I wanted.**

**She gave me my papers and told me just go to the main office and you would be good with everything else.**

**So the next day January 10th, I went to get my self transfer into Treasure Coast high.**

**I was right like always, the court yard was bigger then my old school. The lady (which her name is far from my mind) called her TA and showed me my new classes and the school**

**She told me that my next class was third hour….I had no clue what third hour was because all I knew was third period, she also told me that there was a total of four building and she showed all of them to me and left building four last because that's where my math classes resided… she showed me where I could go to the class, and told me I was on my own…**

**I went to the second floor and looked for Mr. Freeland's classes. I went into a classes room that hold four classes all together. I saw the sign claiming his name.**

**I went in with out knocking like always do… and I went to a teacher that was almost baled headed, and was overly size in the stomach. he seems like a nice teacher to get along with I thought.. I walked up to him and said I was the new transfer student. He just smiled and said welcome to Treasure Coast, and just told me to sit down when you want and he'll get to me in a few minutes…**

**I sat down in front of the classes like a good-y good two shoes. I felt eyes all over me and I turned around to see everyone in the classes was looking at me. go figure new girl gets stared on like she done bad.. wonderful I said to myself. Mr. Freeland said he was going to give the rest of the class time to work over their review. A girl Michele walked over to me and said hi and just sat down talking to me and asking question like where you transfer from.. And I told her that I moved her from Greensboro from North Carolina and all the good shit.. She told me that she was from New York and she just came her last year… it sounded all nice but I really couldn't care at one part, but I guess this is where I try to make friends and not isolate my self from everyone… she turned around because she felt eyes on her as well… and she screamed I know this girl I meet her in the front office. Everyone nodded at her comment and went back to work.. She said she had a problem on one question and she needed help on it.. I looked at the problem and told her the answer was square over three.. She looked at and was shock to see that I was right. "how did you know that?" she asked.. "before I came here I went over it at my old school so I already know some stuff." she just looked at you and nod.. Then some boy that looked to be a Mexican…he looked at me and said hi. Like always I said hi back.. "oh this is Taylor, she came from North Carolina" said Michele…."this is Andrew" she introduce. I said my hellos and he said I could come over and sit with him and I didn't need to be all alone over here..I said thanks but I'll pass at the moment.**

**He walked away and the bell rang for the next class..I looked at my scheduled and I had fourth hour English.. Michele looked at it and said we both had the same class next..**

**So she lead me to Mrs. G (that's what everyone called her)..I old her I was a transfer student and she told me to sit down and relax because they were doing a project.. So I sat down and was drawing on my spear time till Michele introduce one of her best friends Amanda. I became there friend fast and they told me they would show my next class, it was math again…**

**After English they showed me were my other Math class was and it wasn't special.. just sat there and wrote notes and was finish in five minutes top.. After math I had Marin Sci… I meet the teacher and I couldn't under stand a word she we was say…. All I heard was to go over the seat in the back and sit…. So I did..**

**Amanda saw me and told me to sit next to her..so I got up and went over and sit next to her..**

**Some black boy named Chris said that was his seat.. "oh don't mind it I'll sit over here" I just nod. The teacher handed everyone papers…**

**I looked up and saw a boy dressed in Tripp pants and a Slipknot shirt and jacket. **

**dude I love his jacket, oh wait dude his bag is so awesome he has the Slipknot bag..sweet I thought…Amanda was working on the paper and ask me if I knew any of it..and I told her no because I never took this class..**

**So she called Joe over the boy who was wearing the Tripp pants…… he walked over and told her the answer. "Joe is really smart he's like the only one that might be passing this class" she told me "nice to know"**

"**oh Joe this is Taylor, she just moved and transfer here" said Amanda "hi how is it going?" he said "yeah, so far good" I smiled at him and he returned the smile. " I love your shirt and jacket.. You gotta love slipknot" he looked at me like I said something stupid or something. "you know slipknot?" I nod of course think I did something dum again. "cool not many people know slipknot."**

"**Yeah well I do, love them".. He was about to say something till the teacher said go back to his seat. **

**After seventh hour I walked to the front of the school and waited to be picked up by my ma scents we still live with my grandma.. She picked me up and I told her things at this new school was better then south eats..and I told a lot while heading home…**

**DarkMoon: Well that's is for it now I hope all of you enjoyed it… and if this story goes well I might keep going, but if not I might start a Fan fic so you never know w/ me… I hope you all enjoyed the first Chapeter…**

**Cheer-e-o's!! **


End file.
